tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Village
This Map is one of the Vacation Locations you are able to travel to in the Tiny Farm game. The other Maps are the Tiny Beach, Secret Valley, Tiny Zoo and Tiny Farm 'Toy Village' Cost: 75,000 or 125 The new Toy Village is the second vacation location you can purchase and appears to be as expensive as the Tiny Beach. 'Village Map & Toy Village House' Again, you start with a separate Toy Village home here, and you can use it to upgrade the map size 5 times. Unlike the other homes, though, it does not change appearance as you upgrade your map. You can also choose to set the village map as your main map on the village home's menu. This means that whenever you start the game, you will first see the Toy Village and so will your neighbors when they visit. Upgrade with Bells can be at any level. 'The Animal Barn' Cost: 1000 Again: THIS SHOULD BE THE FIRST THING YOU BUY. The barn is shared across the farm and vacation locations, so you can move all your favorite animals to which ever map you choose. And again, this is the ONLY way you can move animals between maps once they have been removed from your Inventory. 'Toy Village Animal Certification' Just like on the farm and beach, you start with six (6) animal slots available on your Toy Village. More Animal Certificates can be bought with Gold but they are locked by your level. You can also buy them with Bells. Buying one type does not effect the pricing of the other. There are fourteen (14) certificates available for purchase with gold, and an additional ??? available with bells. 'Santa's Magic Sock' Cost: '' 1000 Santa's Magic Sock will produce toys, but these toys need to assembled with Love Points and Toy Parts. It will take 10 Love Points and 5 Toy Parts which cost 2,500 for one Toy Part. The reward is a random decoration, but some of the items are not be available in the Shop. These items also produce Gold, Experience, and even Bells! '''UPDATE:' After the update in 2014, Tiny Farm did away with the Toy Parts. Now you are able to use the Sock for 10 Love Points and 25,000 gold. The update also changed the format for using the sock. Now the player can see nine possible toys that the Sock will produce. When you select the blue Toy Draw button, the boxes will highlight as the Sock selects one toy to produce. You can choose whether the selection moves from one toy to the next (Order) OR the selection can jump around from toy to toy (Random). The toy in the upper left hand corner has a decorated backgrown. Usually, it is a coveted item and difficult to obtain, such as the Snowball (Snow Globe) or the Heart Queen Card which produce resources. The toy options available are on a timer that switches toys every six hours. Toys you can not buy from the Shop that Santa's Magic Sock has been known to produce: *Incomplete list of items Category:Vacation locations